


Impossibility unravelled

by Stories_best_told



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Boats and Ships, Car Sex, Drabble, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Ficlet, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Letters, Love, Love Letters, No Plot/Plotless, Open to Interpretation, Rainbows, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_best_told/pseuds/Stories_best_told
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick ficklet with no actual characters. <br/>This is totally up to interpretation, and you get to decide which characters its about. A love letter, a goodbye letter or diary extract. </p><p>Let your imaginations run wild..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossibility unravelled

My darling,  
I thought today about the boats in the harbour, that we used to watch come and go, while we listened to 80s music and planned our lives, dreaming away those moments in our desires to grow old together. I thought about those boats, forever rolling out and coming home, perhaps slightly battered or maybe with a new installment from a place unknown. And the truth is, is we were always meant to end where we started, because we were each others beginning and middle and there is no end. If you were a tornado, I was sea breeze, and no matter what we did or how much we wished our lives away, we were bound to get battered and bruised, simply for loving each other. But that doesn't mean it has to end.   
You come back every time the sea rumbles, and its like I can hear your voice. You come back at every corner of a street, but then you turn around, and I'm staring at the face of a stranger. You come back on stormy days, when the sky is heavy and threaded with silver, like your eyes.  
So my darling, this will be my last note to you, because for now, you are gone. And I'll always be sorry that I couldn't help you, in the way that I needed to, and I'll always be missing you, but I can't bring you back. Your like a boat in the harbour now, one that left for unknown shores and I know that you'll be waiting for me on the other side, because that is what we do. We wish away our lives and are constantly waiting for them to begin. There will never be a moment when I love you more, and I will never love you less because you are like sunlight and rain, an impossibility unravelled, to make an illusion of beauty. The is no rainbow without rain.  
I miss you. I miss you so much. But I'm so happy. Happy that we held hands, sat on the pier, 'Here comes the sun' humming over the racket of the waves. Happy you kissed me in your parents car. Happy that that kiss was laced with vodka and coke, and that i tasted the lazy thrusts and breathless moans for years. I still do.   
Happy we got to believe we would grow old together. It was a nice dream, and we were so naive, but now I understand, that I was always happier to have had that moment with you, than grow old apart. We were kids. We would've grown out of love. So I'm glad, glad I get to be in love with that moment for the rest of my life.  
It was an impossibility unravelled.  
And you are forever, mine.

P.s. If we all wanted goodbye to mean this, to mean a beautiful ending, it wouldn't be such a wonderful thought, would it?

P.p.s And you never believed in a beautiful ending anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me, and tell me who you imagined! Who was writing to who, or about who? Why, what had happened, maybe give me inspiration for a longer fix based on this! And as ever if you enjoyed it, give it a kudos? Thanks my lovelies<3


End file.
